


Caligo

by voids



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Burn, beware of angst, but also of a grumpy old knight, except Gabriel has not just the company of a pup, explicit sexy times (eventually), it's like I am Legend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 23:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17949617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voids/pseuds/voids
Summary: Gabriel, an unfortunate undead, ends up trapped in the strange land of Caligo, but he's not the only one. Against his will, he must join strength with Ornstein in order to escape the reigns of a land ruled by mist. The inconvenience is, the undead curse has no effect in this land, and should Gabriel die by its perils, his demise is bound to be permanent.





	Caligo

                              

 

Gabriel put his blood-splattered claymore back in its sheath when he heard it, across the other side of the archway and gradually crescendoing the more he approached the source of the sound.

It was an organ, beyond doubt. The instrument flawlessly performed unlike any musician Gabriel had had the fortune of listening to before the advent of the undead curse. The notes were reminiscent of human sorrow, one Gabriel had lived in his own flesh for enough days and nights, that brought back memories he would have rather kept under lock and key. The echo of the melody reached the outside walls and soothed him like a warm sheet. But he was afraid of the charm such melody bestowed, and rightfully so.

Gingerly, he crossed the archway. The room contained what was been left of an ornamental altar, lit by some faint burning candles whose flames and wax seemed to last forever, despite their antiquity. There was a figure whose hands skillfully hovered above the keys from one side to the other, delivering a masterfully executed piece. When Gabriel stepped close enough, the tune quickly changed into a wave of ambitions and torment.

From the pipes that towered over them, thin tendrils of smoke began to float into the air, getting thicker and nearer to Gabriel’s frame; the closer they crept, the easier it was to confirm their unerring nature: it wasn’t _just_ smoke.

It was mist.

The soothing aura that wrapped around him was soon replaced by fear within his human heart, and he froze.

“Have you come to waltz?”, the figure guessed from under their hood, “staying still like a fool was not in my acquaintances.”

Gabriel attempted to swallow down his terror. His hand rapidly moved to hold the hilt of his sword.

He realized, strained by the ominous premonition, that they weren’t the only ones in the dim lit room. Gabriel noticed a pair of bloodshot eyes gleaming in the darkness above the figure performing the piece, keeping good watch, supervising ever so quietly.

“I shall cease this melody to its halt, and you shall not resist.” Gabriel declared.

The figure proceeded to taunt him, though they still didn’t abandon their seat. Their fingers kept on gracefully enduring the song in restless determination.

“Ah, so you’ve come to slay me. Is this for _Lullaby_ ? It must’ve hurt watching her bleed out by my hands. After all, you humans are so feeble… so _tender_.

It felt worse than being chopped up by a knife; words like these shouldn’t ever be coming from someone like _him_. It simply was not right.

Gabriel spotted the glimmer of gold around one of those fingers, a ring that flaunted the emblem of a lion. He swore to not weep at the sight of it.

“Feeble I must be, for no curse shall keep me alive should I use my sword against me. And perhaps that is for the best.”

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to [windsabove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/windsabove/pseuds/windsabove) for the proofread!❤


End file.
